Come What May
by MorningStar1399
Summary: "I know my choice influences everyone in this room, but let's not put it to a vote. I don't want to start a war, but I don't want to start a minor fight, either." After Renesmee was allowed to live, the Cullens resumed their normal lives. But when a vampire introduces herself as Arya, and suddenly the Volturi wish to see them, somethiing is obviously not right. Rated for safety.
1. Arya's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I've had this idea for quite some time now, so I'm excited to finally put it on paper!**

**Well, not exactly**

**I'll leave out some of the more...gory details of things like hunting, but pretty much every other detail I have in mind is going into this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving ****_Twilight_****...unfortunately.**

**The new character will be nothing like the Cullens, yet almost exactly like them. That, and she defies all of what Carlisle's theories say.**

**Allow the setting to set itself...and enjoy!**

* * *

It was the perfect day for hunting.

There was a herd of elk passing though the Forks area, and the mountain lion population was growing. The sun made the green on the trees seem to fill the air as Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Bella were passing though the forest. The ground was moist with the rain from the past night, the moss soft and springy. The Cullenss sharp senses quickly picked up the scent of the herd as well as the predators following them, and the four vampires ran quickly for the hunt.

Once the family had their fill, _another_ scent filled the air, but was faint and smelled of grapes, pine, bread, and age, if that is possible. The four vampires exchanged looks, but they all decided to follow it to wherever-and _who_ever-it was leading to. After five miles, the four stopped at a small, sunny clearing where a black-haired girl in a long cream dress stood in front of them, her back to them. At first inspection she appeared human, but her scent proved otherwise. It had been her scent they followed, meaning she must be...

_A vampire like yourselves, yes_, an aged female voice said inside their heads.

"Who -" Esme started.

_My name is Arya, and you need not fear me, Esme. I have been looking for you for quite some time now, Carlisle. I am pleased to know Bella has joined your family, and that Edward no longer has to exist alone and in misery, _the voice said again.

"You seem to know us better than we know you. How is that possible?" Carlisle asked. "And we'd all appreciate it if you turned around and told us yourself."

"Very well," said the vampire - Arya, she claimed her name was - and slowly, she turned to face them, her golden eyes glittering in the sunlight just as her skin was illuminated in the same way. "Why don't you all come forward more. I can assure you there are no mortals around, not for a five mile radius, at least."

"How do you know this?" Edward asked, stepping forward into the light with Carlisle, Esme, and Bella. "Why can't I read your mind?"

Arya laughed, a sound like a babbling brook. "Simply because you are not being permitted access to certain thoughts, and they is what I am thinking of. Not even Aro can read them, which is saying something."

Carlisle was confused. "You can speak into our minds, block your thoughts, and you obviously know about us from somewhere. That defies everything!"

Arya locked eyes with Carlisle. "I have discovered that the number of abilities a vampire has depends on how many vampires' venom was coursing through their veins at the time of death and changing. In my case, there were three. The reason I know so much about you all is because I can read every thought you've ever had as long as I choose to focus on your mind. The more minds I focus on, the less I am able to hear."

Edward tensed. "Like Aro."

"Except he needs physical contact. I do not," Arya said, but she herself tensed at the name of the old vampire.

"Mind if I ask how old you are?" Bella asked.

Arya turned her gaze to her. "I could not tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because I do not know. Time was not kept very well back then, just as Carlisle knows, but I do know that I was around for the assassination of Julius Caesar and much more before that. I'd say far back in the years we call BC. If you wish to have an exact age, take Aro's and subtract it by...I'd say thirteen."

Esme's eyes widened. "Wow."

"That's a long time to be wandering alone," Carlisle said, but something in Arya's expression forced him to stop.

"All that time and you still have not found a mate?" Edward asked, and a flash of a man's face that looked oddly like Carlisle entered his mind as he triggered an unblocked memory.

"Do not assume such things, Edward," Arya said. "Not everyone has the most pleasant memories of loved ones."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "That is enough." Turning his gaze to Arya, he asked, "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

Arya smiled. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

Carlisle nodded with a smile. "You are welcome." With that, the five vampires sped off to the Cullens' home.

Along the way, Bella and Edward started to race each other, and Arya just so happened to join in. Just like Bella, she quickly passed Edward, but soon, with a laugh, she ducked her head and gained impressive speed, reaching the house before anyone else.

Rosalie and Emmett were standing on the porch with Alice and Jasper when Arya raced up, stopped, and was joined by Bella, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

Rosalie started to object to Arya's sudden appearance when Alice said, "It's okay, Rose. I knew she was coming."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," Rosalie retorted, but Arya didn't seem to care.

"Being alone for most of my existence has gotten the best of me. Being here for a while will definitely be a change," Arya said as Alice vaulted over the railing.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she said, scooping her up in a hug. "I can already tell we're going to be great friends."

"Me too," Arya said, then turned to Jasper and Emmett. "Jasper, Emmett, I'm Arya. You'll get used to my knowing things soon enough."

A wave of calm feelings settled on Arya, and she smiled. "It's not worth it, Jasper. I'm not a fighter, much unlike Emmett, and I most certainly am calm. Well, I was, but that's besides the point." _I can tell you what I'm thinking if I please and make it sound as if it was your own, if I chose to. I am a free-range Aro, so to speak, but whatever I read from someone's mind neither he nor Edward can read. That, and some of my thoughts are blocked only because I know they contain pointless information that will lead them nowhere._ "Does that help?"

Emmett laughed. "Impressive speed you had there."

Arya laughed back. "I have concluded it has to do with the age at which I was changed. My speed and strength are higher than most vampires only because I was so young."

"How old were you?" Rosalie asked finally.

"Thirteen," Arya answered, and just then Jacob and Renesmee walked over. "Hello."

Jacob was about to phase when he realized everyone else was just standing there, obviously having a conversation, not an argument, and calmed down, scooping Renesmee onto his shoulders happily. "Hi."

"I'm Arya. You are...Jacob, and the little one on your shoulders is Renesmee," Arya concluded after a moment.

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked.

Arya laughed. _Now do you understand?_

He put a hand to his head before saying, "Okay! So you got in my mind! Now will you do me a favor and get the hell out?"

"I've been out," Arya said. "Your mind screamed that to me along with quite a few profanities after I thought that to you." Turning to the entire Cullen family as well as Jacob, Arya said, "Do you mind if I tell you all that you have the most interesting mind glows I have ever seen?"

"Mind glow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It's almost like your mind has its own light or something that I can see, and it has to do with the fact that I have to choose which mind I read," Arya said, then turned to Bella. "But yours is nonexistant. I understand, though, that you must have one-everyone does-but your sheild is up."

"Yeah, it's not something I like to take down often," Bella said.

Suddenly Arya stilled, and her eyes flashed red for a moment. She blinked, and they resumed their golden color. She moved, looking at the ground, before looking at Alice, who was still, then looked to Jasper and Edward.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi," Alice said. She turned her gaze to Arya. "They think you're joining our family, and want to investigate."

"I know," Arya said. "They'll be here in three days time. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix. I already see us in Volterra."

"See?" Carlisle asked.

Arya turned to him. "The blocking isn't really an ability as much as random, unpredictable visions are, like this one. All of my visions are about a choice I must make. Coming here was one of them. This visit the Volturi wish we pay is another. Long ago, another vision turned me away from Europe and Asia and coursed me here to North America. Another made me return home."

"The Volturi...but...why you?" Edward asked. "It doesn't make sense."

Arya shook her head. "It's not that way. The Volturi don't know it is me here in Forks with you all, but they know a vampire is, and they obviously don't want that. Maybe it's your size, or maybe there are more than one reason, but Aro and Caius wish to see us all in Italy in person. He will not be hapy to know it is me that is here."

Esme looked at Arya with a nervous, confused look. "But you don't pose a threat to anyone, let alone humans."

"Mortals are not what the Volturi care about at the moment," Arya clarrified. "I _do_ pose a threat to the Volturi if I choose to go against them at any point in time. Just as Aro seeks Bella, Edward, and Alice's abilities, he has been after my own for quite some time."

"What do we do then?" Rosalie asked.

Arya looked at Carlisle. "No matter what this is going to happen. Aro's decision is practically set in stone."

Carlisle nodded, then looked to his family. "We will wait for the Volturi's arrival, then follow to Volterra if they wish. We cannot go against Jane's will this time. I'm sure she'd love to destroy you, Bella, after her attempt failed."

Bella nodded, reaching for Renesmee. "In the meantime...?"

"Let's just continue our normal lives," Carlisle said, and just then, as the sun was covered by the clouds, everyone heard Charlie's car start up the drive.


	2. Charlie and the Past

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to all readers who happened to read it that quickly. I just got a sudden burst of idea for this, so I'm going to continue it now.**

**I am also rather sad right now, because I had half of the chapter written, clicked Private Messaging because someone sent me something, and then tried to return after realizing, "Duh, I never saved!" Oh well. It was a really good start of the chapter, too!**

**Anyways, continuing with the story.**

* * *

The unexpected arrival of Charlie was both a good thing and a bad thing. For one, it had been high time he came and visited the Cullens instead of Bella, Jacob, Edward, and Renesmee visiting him and Sue all the time. For another, they had company, and no one was sure about her thirst, let alone everything about her.

Instantly the entire Cullen family as well as Arya raced into the house, Jacob and Renesmee following at their own slow pace, as she found flowers she wanted inside. The Cullens raced around the house, preparing the living room for Charlie's arrival (not that it had been a mess or anything beforehand). Arya felt lost in the coming and going until finally everyone remained downstairs. Carlisle and Alice stayed at her side, instantly starting to coach her on how to play human and trying to come up with a decent backstory Arya could play off easily.

Everyone heard Jacob shout a hello to Charlie, heard the car door slam shut, and Alice flitted to Jasper's side.

"Do you think you can handle that?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle," Arya said, "you have much more to worry about than my being able to play mortal. I've been doing it for much longer than you have, and so far I've been successful."

"She's right," Rosalie said suddenly. "And what of temptation? We don't even know if she can even keep herself from killing him!"

Carlisle looked at Rosalie with exasperation before uttering, "The ultimate test."

"It's alright," Arya reassured him. "The reason I am the way I am is because I detest mortal blood. Never have liked the smell of it. I've concluded it was the way I was raised."

Carlisle gave Arya a look that asked questions as well as saying, "It took me years to be the way I am, yet you are this way from the start," and "Of course!"

Arya nodded as Charlie walked through the door with Renesmee on his shoulders and Jacob smiling at his side. _Act as if I'm the daughter of Carlisle's brother or sister, but never mention his or her name,_ she thought to everyone except Charlie and Bella, but Edward quickly whispered it to her and the newborn nodded in understanding.

Esme walked over to Charlie. "Oh Charlie! What a wonderful suprise!" she said, extending her hand. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Hello Esme," he said, handing Renesmee to a very happy Jacob. "Thanks." He sat in a chair next to Bella and Edward, who where on the couch.

Carlisle walked over to Charlie from the kitchen holding out the human's favorite beer. "Here you are, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes widened slightly, then took the can from his hand. "Thanks, Carlisle. It's good to see you all again."

Arya took two steps from the kitchen at Carlisle's silent signal, just enough that Charlie would see her. When she saw him and caught wind of his powerful scent, she nearly gasped. The scent...well, for the first time she actually felt a driving force to drink his blood, as if he would be satisfactory. Arya stepped forward once more, and the thirst was intensified, but she pushed it away as much as she could.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked.

Bella walked over to Arya, her brown contacts oddly warm and inviting. "Dad, this is Arya."

"My niece," Carlisle added, and Arya nodded with a semi-strained smile.

"Nice to meet you, Arya," Charlie said. "I'm Charlie, Bella's dad."

"Nice to meet you, too, Charlie," Arya said.

Charlie turned his head to Carlisle, who finally sat next to Esme on the couch across from Edward. "You two don't really look alike. Just the eyes and skin."

Arya laughed. "We get that a lot. I was born in Italy. My father is Italian, but my mother passed away when I was born. He's busy with work a lot, so I got to spend some time here."

_Interesting backstory. I take it your "mother" was my sister?_ Carlisle thought.

_Yes, now go along with it. That was not entirely last minute,_ Arya replied.

Charlie, unaffected by their silent conversation, said, "Oh. I'm sorry about that."

Arya looked down and smiled sadly. "It's alright. We get that a lot, though, too."

* * *

Hours later, the Cullen family said their goodbyes to Charlie as he pulled away and left with Jacob in the passenger seat. Once they were out of sight, everyone sighed-mostly of relief that it was over-and Edward dashed inside to play the piano. Bella carried a tired Renesmee to their little cottage, and Emmett and Rosalie went back inside.

Arya remained on the portch with Esme and Carlisle, as Alice and Jasper were dancing in the yard.

Carlisle leaned against the railing with Arya, looking up at the night sky, and said, "What did you mean, it wasn't entirely last minute?"

Arya shifted uncomfortably. "It's the truth. My mother died at my birth. I was raised by my father. We were very prominent figures in our small Italian village, but soon it was terrorized by something that drank blood, leaving multiple holes in the victim's body. When I was ten, my father disappeared. I was lost. We had such an attachment. He was against killing anyone, so I was, too. When he went missing, I freaked out, barely went anywhere, and barely did anything. Three years later, I was attacked. Three of us at once started trying to kill me, and if it hadn't been for my father arriving suddenly, pulling them off, then trying to mix his venom with the rest so I'd be more attached to him, I guess, I'd never made it out alive. But he did, and his friends successfully pulled him off and left me there to change."

Carlisle remained silent, thinking about what she had told him. It was all the truth, but not the whole of it, and he seemed to know it.

Jasper was suddenly next to Arya, and asked, "I, too, was bitten multiple times, but I only possess one ability."

Arya looked at him. "Multiple times at the time of changing by different immortals?"

Jasper shook his head. "No."

Arya looked back out at the surrounding woods. "Then there you go. I've concluded that to be eligible for more than one trait one needs to be bitten by at least three immortals and at least twice by one of them. That one would possess the venom that allows the abilities to develope, and the other two's venom contains the abilities to be gained. For me, there was four immortals' venom in my human veins, meaning I would be gaining three different but connected abilities. Visions, mind and history reading, and sending thoughts. Blocking my thoughts from others is to me just a development, Jasper. I don't think I was given the trait. Before becoming this, I was able to read people so easily and develop what must have happened before that moment as well, but visions were never something I had before. It must have been something extra, I guess. Blocking my thoughts had been easy, too, since my father had been able to read what was on my mind so well..." She trailed off, obviously hitting an uncomfortable subject.

Edward walked out then, into the moonlight. "Who was that person I saw you think of at one point?"

Arya searched for what Edward was thinking of, then looked away from him when she realized who it was. "Jeremy," she said finally. "He was my mate."


	3. The Mate and the Volturi

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this has taken me so long. I've been working more on another story rather than this one since I've had a little writer's block when I wanted to write more to this one. But now I shall continue! :)**

* * *

Edward only nodded, understanding, but Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper seemed curious. Bella came back from the cottage and vaulted over the railing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

_Mate? Then why isn't he with her? Unless... _Carlisle thought. Arya bit back a frown as she felt Jasper feel what she was feeling.

"He was destroyed, wasn't he?" he asked, understanding the pain she felt.

Arya nodded grimly. "Jeremy and I met somewhere in the tenth century after I officially left Italy and all of Europe. I was hunting, he traveling to find his next meal. When we saw each other, we knew. There was no shaky start-off for me, as I'd seen him coming, but there wasn't one from him, either, which was rare. I quickly diversed myself in his rich and deep mind to find that he was seven hundred years old, give or take, and his creator ended up breaking the laws after his mate was killed in a brawl in present-day Sweden, which was why he was a lone nomad, wandering until he found me. We found a small island off the coastline of the old Romanian Empire of vampires, and simply existed in each other's company. Centuries passed, but we never truly cared until the mortals arrived. That was when we moved deep into the forest, leaving our small place on the shore to the newcomers. Their settlement didn't last more than fifty years after the yearly monsoons continued to take them all by surprise even though we'd discovered the pattern centuries before, and learned to prepare for them.  
"Once the mortals had left, we ventured to the shore to our old home, and enjoyed being together and alone again. The island was full of birds and other creatures, so we were never thirsty for long. However, when the mortals left, they were replaced about two centuries later with other immortals: Romanians.  
"Their names were Vladimir, Stefan, and Mrier, and it was around 1600, but we didn't really care about time then. We should have been. I knew they wished to regain their thrones after the Volturi overthrew them, but couldn't understand why they had come to find us. Mrier had recieved a letter from a mysterious immortal with the initial C, but he didn't know who it was. When they came and inquired after mortals and Jeremy, I didn't know what to do. I hadn't seen them coming, meaning it wasn't a decision I'd have to make, so I ran to Jeremy, using my unparalleled speed to get to him before Vladimir, Stefan, and Mrier could. When I found him, we raced to the opposite edge of the island, only to find the Romanians there waiting for us.  
"There is something you must know about Jeremy. His ability was very interesting, something I called ultimate leadership, but what he called being bossy and cruel. If he asked you to do something while using it, you had to do it, no matter what. I don't even thing Bella would be able to resist it. Knowing I'd never leave him without using it, he ordered me to leave after thinking quite a bit first, knowing I'd be listening, too. Before his ability took me too far away, I thought to Jeremy quite a bit of personal things between us, and then thought to the Romanians that they'd better beware: if they were ever on my territory again, they'd never exist another day.  
"I never really found out what happened, but I did know the Romanians and Jeremy headed up north. That's when I felt Jeremy's order to leave strengthen, so I left the island for good, heading all over the world. I stayed in Denali for a while, only to leave after I learned of the immortal child. No one knew I knew, but when it became clear it was wrong, I had to leave. In a way, I signaled to the Volturi. My presence there kept the thing a secret. When I left, it was almost as if I'd never existed in Denali. A few years ago, I saw everyone here, and for an instant, I felt that you were-" Arya cut herself off instantly and changed the subject. "You are a lovely pianist, Edward. Do you mind if I play a little?"

Edward, who wasn't the least bit shocked, replied calmly, "Yes, of course you may."

Arya smiled. "Thank you. I do not pride myself on being a good pianist, but it was always a nice treat if there was one around. I guess you could say I'm a natural."

The Cullens - led by Edward and Arya - ventured into the living room, where the grand piano stood elegantly. Arya glided over to the bench and lightly brushed the keys with her fingertips, before beginning to play an eerie melody. When her voice soon joined her fingers, it transformed the song to being a sad yet spooky one. When it was finished, Arya's fingers picked up another tune while saying, "That was 'Her Name is Alice,' and this is one of my own pieces." For the remainder of the night, Arya and Edward took turns playing and teaching each other various pieces while the rest of the Cullens ventured throughout the house or outside. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice went out hunting, Jasper engaged in a simple conversation with Esme, Bella upstairs reading in what used to be Edward's room, constantly in tune to Edward and Arya's playing.

Carlisle, however, seemed to be the only one who seemed even more curious about the new vampire he had allowed to stay for a while. Why did the Volturi seem keen on seeing her and the rest of his family? What did Arya mean when she felt someone was someone else? Did one of them resemble Jeremy in some way? Carlisle didn't have the answers to his questions yet, but he knew he would eventually. They would most likely be reveiled in Italy, no doubt by Aro and Edward, but there was one question Carlisle knew no one but Arya could answer: Why did he feel like he knew her?

* * *

After three days of endless laughter and newfound friendship, Arya felt as if she were part of the Cullen family, and they felt ready to welcome her. However, with new information from Alice as to where the Volturi would be and when, everyone had a feeling this trip to Italy would be the last time they saw Arya, and in truth, they were right.

Arya felt the Volturi's arrival, and raced to the clearing the newborn battle had once taken place in. For everyone, it was as if they'd only been there the other day, for the newborns and then for the Volturi in regards to Renesmee. The young half-vampire-half-human girl currently stood between Jacob and Bella, fiddling with her locket. Bella wore her diamond pendant from Aro reluctantly after Arya said it was definitely a topic in Italy, and everyone stood together in a line, with Carlisle, Arya, and Edward in the middle, everyone else lined up around them in a reasonable order. A fog had settled, and Alice predicted rain in twelve hours, but that wouldn't concern them. It would be a constant 75 and sunny in Volterra, meaning everyone was shielding their skin from the light. Arya was the only one who didn't seem concerned about it, as if the little light-brown leather shoulder bag she carried would hold her solution to fighting the sun.

Five minutes after their arrival, they arrived.

The four members of the Volturi Guard seemed to glide across the clearing, just like Arya did when she walked, everyone realized. Arya smiled, momentarily blocking the finer details of the reason behind it as she thought of it, knowing Edward was reading her mind, his glow brightening. A faint glow came from Bella's mind, meaning she must have been using her ability. Edward seemed to notice, too.

Jane stopped ten feet away from them, making Alec, Demetri, and Felix stop as well. They removed their hoods as the clouds moved in to conceal the sun.

Arya stepped forward. "Hello, Jane."

The vampire bristled. "Hello, Arya. How...pleasant it is to see you again."

Felix chuckled, knowing she was lying.

Arya just closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, it is not, not for you, at least. You and I both know that. Let us not lie to each other now, shall we? One of us can easily see through them, and I am sure the other could tell as well."

Alec spoke. "The Volturi seek your prescence in Italy, along with the rest of the Cullens. Our plane tickets are in the airport waiting."

Arya smiled. "Thank you, Alec. And I do know that, we all do."

Demetri added, "Aro seemed to be displeased to know the Cullens were adding another member to their coven. I wonder how he'll feel when he finds out it is you?"

"Well I shall be happy to inform him that nothing at the moment is permanent. I'm sure he will understand soon enough," Arya stated, then turned to the Cullens. "Come. Let us away to Italy."

Everyone - including Jacob - stepped forward once when Felix held up his hand. "The dog stays behind."

"What, I'm not good enough for your party?" Jacob retorted. "Well, if that's the case, come on Nessie. You get to stay with me and Grandpa."

"The halfling comes with us," Demetri said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine. See ya soon, Nessie. Plans have changed. You get to go to Italy, and I'm jealous!"

The child giggled, then said, "Bye Jacob."

Bella scooped her up in her strong arms and walked beside Edward as the group kept moving. Arya soon strode between Jane and Alec at the lead, more aware of what was happening than the others.

* * *

On the way to Italy, Arya amused herself with seeing what everyone thought of her. Edward was still trying to make ends meet with what the Volturi were thinking and what he knew from Arya's mind. Carlisle felt something was missing. Esme was slowly growing sad, as if feeling she were truly losing a family member. Alice kept trying to see what was going to happen, but seemed to be having headaches that also affected Arya when she read her mind, so she moved on to Rosalie, who seemed to generally dislike her but in an awkward way that the vampire decided not to try to understand just yet. Emmett was upset he might be losing someone he felt was almost his sister. Jasper was very curious about her seem-to-be involvement with the Volturi. She already knew everyone minus Alec hated her in regards to the Guard, so she didn't even bother delving into their minds. On the plane she sat beween the window and Demetri, who had Carlisle to his left. Everyone seemed to have a grim state that only seemed to increase as they approached Rome, although the bright summer sun should have made them feel otherwise. When the plane approached descent Arya produced from her bag a scarf which she wrapped around her neck, two full-arm length gloves, and a pair of shades. Demetri handed her a cloak from inside his carry-on bag, and everyone else pulled their hoods up when the plane touched down on the tarmac.

The ride to Volterra was uneventful minus the speeding ticket Demetri recieved, and soon Arya was walking through the halls where she knew the rest of the Volturi would be waiting, amongst them Aro and Caius, the two she dreaded seeing the most, despite the connection she and Aro shared. Once the door approached, she dropped behind everyone, and was the last to enter the spacious, sunlit room.

Aro and Caius were standing amidst Athenadora and Sulpicia, Renata close by. Soon the three women were dismissed, and they vanished in the crowd of vampires leaving the room slowly.

Aro was the first to speak. "Well, Carlisle! How nice your family answered my request for a visit so quickly!"

"Thank you, Aro. The invitation was not well recieved by some, but I assure you, we fully understand their reasoning," Carlisle responded, equally enthused.

Aro's red eyes suddenly widened as he caught Arya's scent. "And who is your new member?"

Arya braced herself for what she knew was to happen as Carlisle said, "She claims she isn't truly part of our family, but she is most definitely welcome. Everyone enjoys her prescence."

"I wish to see her for myself, Carlisle," Aro said, and soon the Cullens separated so Aro could see her.

"I do not believe it," Marcus said from his seat.

Arya smiled, and walked towards Aro, who's milky red eyes were wide with supposed shock. Then, with an overwhelming burst of happiness - no doubt fueled by Jasper - she raced into his outstreched arms as he swung her up into the air, his face rippling with a smile.

"Arya! How good it is to see you again! It has been a long time! Where have you been these past thousand years?" Aro exlaimed as he set her back on the ground.

Arya laughed. "You can soon find out!" She extended her hand, and he took it diligently.

Just then, Arya's burst of happiness was shot as Aro thought of plenty of memories she had wished to hide from the Cullens. Edward's eyes widened as he read the older vampire's mind. "Arya-you-he...Aro's your _father_?"


	4. Arya's Choice

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this! I've been really busy with a school play and homework, so I'm sorry. That, and I've neglected this one for another story-sorry about the favoritism. I've had this idea for less time, and I don't have nearly as many details for this one as I do the other.**

**Enough apologizing-let's get to the story!**

* * *

Arya studied everyone's mixed reations to Aro's parentage to her, but was quite relieved when no one blamed her. Aro seemed eager to find out himself.

Alice was simply shocked, and upset she hadn't seen this revelation coming. Jasper's thoughts ranged from rage to understanding to shock to confusion to understanding again. Bella's mind was blank, as usual, but there was still that slight glow that signed she was using her ability. Rosalie was jealous that she belonged to a family, and Emmett was slightly hoping the revelation would start a fight. For Edward, everything made sense finally. Esme was happy for Arya to have some piece of family still existing, while she also had a pang of saddness in her thoughts, remembering her lost child. Arya's own emotions reflected that for a moment, then returned to normal.

The last mind she examined was Carlisle's. She was nervous to peer into the vampire's mind again, as the first time brought Jeremy back into her mind. However, she dipped her mind into his, and was shocked to learn he was still confused by the revelation, then she watched as everything she had told him clicked and pieced together with what he had learned. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"So you were changed by the Volturi, I assume?" he asked, just as she knew he would. "Wouldn't that make you part of it?"

Aro answered for her, but addressed his response to her. "The offer still stands, you know. I see you contemplated it often, but you never seemed to come to a conclusion besides being unable to in some way. Do you choose to accept it now?"

Bella asked Edward, "What is he talking about?"

Edward's mind glow pulsed as he read Aro's mind. "Aro has offered Arya a place among them when she stayed here a thousand years before meeting Jeremy."

Arya intervened before he continued. "Your minds glow quite a bit with your questions. However, I am only answering one: I am only going to honor Jeremy's wishes at this time. His loss was...very great, as Marcus, I am sure, can understand."

The older vampire nodded slowly in reply. "A very deep loss."

Edward's reaction was not what Arya expected. "Why would you even contemplate the option of joining when you could very easily be destroyed instead?"

"A soul mate is not the only attachment one can have, Edward. The father-daughter bond Aro and I share was made stronger when he changed me. I could not cause him pain like Jeremy's loss did to me."

Caius glared at Arya with his odd, unexplainable hate for the once-thirteen-year-old. "Why would you consider Aro's feelings when the thoughts of others explain otherwise?"

Arya whirled around quickly. "Because your thoughts, no matter how much I desire, are forbidden ground, as you have made perfectly clear the last time I was here, meaning I can never know just what you might wish, meaning I would never be able to respect your wishes."

Instantly the white-haired vampire sprung from his seat and stood in front of Arya. "How dare you insult me!"

"I did not know sharing the truth was an insult," Arya said calmly, but braced herself for some sort of attack. The Cullens stood at the ready, prepared to attack if necessary.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Arya," he warned, "let's not fight now."

She turned around to face him, her golden eyes flashing. "I don't intend to. I do not intend to do anything but what must be done. If my being with you all is unsatisfactory to some, so be it. I know my choice influences everyone in this room, but let's not put it to a vote. I don't want to start a war, but I don't want to start a minor fight, either. That would result in your family's loss."

Aro's mind teemed with enthusiasm for what might be unfolding in front of him. "A choice, you say? By all means, what are the options?"

Arya turned to face her father. "Do I stay with the Cullens, and allow your desire to have what they possess to grow, or do I choose to remain here, and keep the war I could have started at bay until I prove unsatisfactory?"

Aro's eyes did not conceal his mixed emotions. "Do choose wisely now, my child."

Edward spoke. "Don't keep us waiting. I already know you made your decision. Let the rest of us hear it."

_Very well_. "Edward is right." She turned to Aro. "I will join you, Father, but only if the conditions we had agreed to the last time I was here still stand."

Aro paused, his elation rather evident in his thoughts. "Very well, my dear. I can hardly believe it is happening already." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you signal for Jane and Alec? I'm sure they are nearby."

Arya soon located the twins' minds. _Jane. Alec. Come. Aro insists._

There was much grumbling on Jane's part, but the two vampires soon arrived, along with Felix and Demetri.

"So you finally are to join us?" Felix asked, walking in quickly. Arya nodded. "About time!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

Alec smiled warmly as he and Demetri clapped in agreement. Their clapping brought in Heidi, who was soon informed on the decision. She, too, expressed her aprovement.

Arya smiled half-heartedly, as the cold glares coming from Jane and Caius were an unbearable reminder she would be unable to please _them_, at least. She turned to the confused Cullens.

Carlisle spoke. "What were the conditions?"

Arya opened her mouth to speak, but Aro took over as he placed a chain with the Volturi crest on it over her head and around her neck. "To join us, not the Guard."

* * *

**I know, this chapter's short, I'm sorry. Just bear with it for now. I'm not too sure I even want to continue it anymore. It's not bringing me the happiness it did before, when I first started writing it.  
****I have a song that sort of encompasses Arya's emotions towards the whole aspect of joining the Volturi:  
"Enough For Now" by The Fray  
**_**"And your name and it's an honor/It's a shame but it's your honor/Take it on your shoulder/Until you can find another."**_


	5. Happiness At Last

Arya felt rather powerful for an instant as she stood next to her father, who was smiling brilliantly. The next instant she felt terribly small as she felt Caius' cold stare. Being part of the Volturi would definitely be hard, considering so many vampires wanted to kill her.

Sensing, the Cullens' discomfort, Arya lightly touched Aro's mind with her concern, and he turned to them. "Thank you, my dear friends. I hope I can have the priviledge of having you here another time on...lighter circumstances?"

Carlisle nodded with a smile. "I'm sure you will send for us some day. Perhaps even you and Arya can come to us for a short visit."

Aro smiled. "We'll have to think about that. Now, you are free to return to the city if you choose, as long as you keep to the laws and do not endanger the human populace of Volterra."

Carlisle shook his head. "We wouldn't dream of breaking the laws."

Aro smiled. "Good-bye for now, friends."

The Cullens' were ushered out by Felix and Demetri as Aro turned his attention back to Arya. "My, my. How good it will be for you to be finally with us."

Marcus stood as Athenadora and Sculpicia entered the room with more of the Guard. Felix and Demetri returned a few moments later, and soon the entire Guard was present.

"My friends, as you have probably already heard, Arya has finally decided to join us," Aro said, enthusiasm dripping from his voice.

There was a general bubble of contentment coming from the Guard, but Jane's reaction shocked Arya the most. The thirteen-year-old vampire dashed over and threw her arms around Arya.

"I couldn't wait for you to join us!" she said once she let go, a smile exploding on her face.

Arya sensed that she could be happier with the Volturi. Jane and Alec immediately volunteered to be with her just about everywhere she went, a room was appointed to be hers, and soon music started playing, allowing everyone to have fun, Aro and Marcus included. The only one who didn't join in on the fun was Caius, who left as soon as Aro's back was turned. Sculpicia and Athenadora dragged Arya away from the party for a while and fussed over clothes, while Heidi fussed over her hair. Finally they relented, returning to the party, leaving Arya to wonder at what she was wearing.

Sure, she had been utterly beautiful since she was thirteen, but she was shocked at how some polishing could transform her rugged beauty into possible royalty. She wore a long, velvet, sleeveless, 1950's-style evening gown with a sweetheart neckline and a slight flare in the back starting at the backs of her knees and extending elegantly around to the front and down to the floor. Red silk gloves and red stilettos complimented the gown - not that one could see the heels - as well as a matching tone of lipstick. Light blush and a faint blue eyeshadow followed by a silver eyeliner completed her face, but then there was her hair. Her long, black hair had been pulled back in such a way that at first it looked like it was up, but then one saw it was really only half-up. It was curled, then half was wrapped in a bun in back. Overall, Arya felt truly and astonishingly beautiful.

Aro showed his approvement of the outfit when she returned to the party by taking her hand and leading her to what had been cleared as the dance floor. A random spotlight appeared, and soon the two were waltzing across the floor, Arya thinking the steps to Aro and him still leading. Anyone that saw them without knowing what was really happening would think it was simply a wonderful dance shared by a father and his daughter.

By the end of the night, Arya had never felt more positive thoughts from the Volturi than that very night, and it proceeded throughout the week, and the next week, and the next, and the next. Soon months had passed, then years, with the only negativity coming from Marcus' grieving and Caius' unexplainable hatred for her. Hardly anything had happened that called the Volturi's attention, but Arya felt an uprising coming, and felt she knew who was leading it.


	6. The Message

Arya had been with the Volturi already for twelve years, and soon everything was routine...except for a few tiny details.

For one thing, humans were only brought in for a little under half the Guard and Caius - Arya had successfully swayed everyone else to try her way of life and succeeded. Sure, most of the Guard as well as Marcus and Aro would bend and kill a human, but most of the time they stuck to Arya's diet.

For another, Aro had become kinder and less...arrogant with Arya by his side. It was almost as if she were the balance he needed. Already they had put an end to truly troubling matters, including his true desire to have Edward and Alice in the Volturi (Arya had persuaded him that she was enough for the time being, as she could do more than Edward, and occasionally received visions like Alice's, but only if she were involved in the choice made).

Then there was Caius. Not once had he gotten over his unexplainable hatred for Arya, and not once had Arya even bothered to pry into the reason. Obviously Aro must have known, but the thoughts he had read that had been thought by Caius must have been guarded, for Arya had not seen anything that Caius had ever thought.

Even with all the changes made, the twelve years were more than enough for Arya to feel she almost completely belonged with the Volturi. She had visited the Cullens once every two years, and was already setting up the next year's visit with Alice by phone, email, and letter (letters contained finalized details, emails general ideas that didn't need instant replies, and phone calls pertained to shifts in Alice's visions of the visit or urgent matters such as flight information or, once, wardrobe information). Arya still, however felt something nagging at the back of her mind, almost as if there was something missing. Yes, Jeremy was not there, but it was something smaller than that gap. Was it a sudden desire for vengeance in regards to Jeremy's destruction? Was it regret for the choice she made to join? Or was it something bigger, broader, and encompassed both of her previous ideas?

Just about everything became crystal clear when Arya received an urgent message from Alice after spending the morning in Rome.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon as Arya strode into the main lobby with Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, and Heidi. The instant Arya met eyes with the human receptionist Brianna, the human was on her feet and racing to Arya's side.

"Miss Arya, this message is for you. Your father is waiting," the human stammered, then dashed back to her seat.

The four members of the Guard looked at Arya curiously as she read Alice's frantic words, then dashed into Aro's office, where Marcus and Caius were already present.

"Father, an uprising has been planned," Arya said, causing gasps from the Guard.

Aro nodded. "Yes, I know. Carlisle called and shared the information. He believes it is the remaining Romanians."

Arya nodded. "Yes, that is what Alice said. Vladimir and Stefan were seen at the head of a rather large newborn army in her vision. They were in Oregon, headed towards Forks."

Aro's eyes widened. "Really? Can we intercept them? I'm sure the Cullens could fend their town for a little while if we didn't respond instantly, but can we stop this army before it reaches Washington?"

Arya shook her head. "No, Alice said she keeps getting visions of their location, and they move quickly. She said they'd be in Forks at midnight tomorrow."

Marcus spoke up. "We'd have to fly the entire guard over there by then. It would be easier if we headed straight to Forks, as their location changes by the second."

Aro nodded grimly. "Yes, so it seems. Alright. Arya, summon the Guard. Explain that it is urgent we speak to them all, and nothing more."

"Yes Father." Instantly she began sending the Guard the message, and received quite a few grumbles in response, but everyone had agreed to be there.

"Heidi, I take it you will be going fishing before we leave to ensure everyone is at their strongest?"

Heidi nodded. "Yes Master."

"Alright, well, since you already know, I suggest you start now. As soon as you have enough, bring them here immediately."

"Am I getting enough for everyone?"

Aro nodded. "Yes."

Alec spoke up. "Don't bother with me-Arya and I will hunt before we leave."

"As will I," Demetri added.

"And I," Jane said.

Felix shook his head, biting back laughter. "I'd better go with you four, so that's five fewer people you have to fish for."

Heidi nodded. "Alright. I'll be off in five minutes."

"What about Athenadora and Sulpicia?" Caius asked.

"We cannot leave them here," Marcus said.

"Yes, but they cannot be around if we have to fight, either."

"Alice said she'd arranged everything for them to be at their place under the protection of the werewolves," Arya said, but she quickly added, "I mean shape-shifters."

Aro nodded. "Alright, as long as I can be sure she still exists, and only if we have to fight."

Caius shook his head. "I still do not trust the wolves."

"They'd be in human form, Caius," Arya said. "Besides, Alice said she saw your wives with Rosalie and Esme at the airport when we arrived. They _are_ going to be there," she added adamantly.

Caius hissed, but relented. "Fine."

"Besides, Jacob will be there with Renesmee, and Alice said Eleazar and Carmen were looking forward to seeing them again."

"The Denali Coven is there?" Caius asked, almost surprised.

"I was going to mention that before Arya burst in," Aro clarified, then continued. "Yes, Carlisle especially asked for Eleazar to be there if any of the newborns had abilities his coven as well as us should be aware of. The rest of the coven came to help in case a fight breaks out, as well as to be with the Cullens."

Arya tapped into the minds of the Guard she had summoned, then said, "Father, the Guard has assembled."

"Thank you, Arya. Come, let us explain what is happening and what there is to do."

The eight vampires raced in the room where the Guard had gathered, and Aro had Arya think everything to them. Heidi soon arrived with the fishing party, and those not hunting with Arya dove in, devouring them all. Those who were hunting soon left, with Arya thinking to Aro they'd meet them at the airport at the proper time.

Once they were in the city, they pulled up their hoods to sheild themselves from the sudden downpour.

"Of course," Arya grumbled. "Now it will be more difficult to find decent game. Oh well."

The five vampires soon were in the woods, and eventually had satisfied themselves, their eyes a brighter gold than before. Once ready, they fled to the airport, getting on the plane once they knew the rest of the Volturi was in the airport as well. Arya saved the seat next to her for Aro, and soon the plane was in the sky.


	7. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

**To those of you who celebrate it: HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!**

**Continuing with chapter...**

* * *

Arya searched the airport gate for the Cullens with her mind, and almost instantly was rewarded with their familiar mind glows. Aro, with amber eyes, signalled for the Volturi to follow him once Arya relayed the information Carlisle had thought about what was going to happen. The black-cloaked group left the airport quietly, and soon Arya found herself with the Cullens once again. Everyone smiled, laughed, hugged, and overall were simply happy in her prescense, but Arya had to break the joy.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see who is the leader of this. It may be more than just against the Volturi," she said.

Alice nodded. "I feared you might say that. Well, this is what I know."

Arya delved into Alice's deep mind, and saw exactly what she needed to know - which was exactly what she feared. "I see," she said, once she pulled her mind from Alice's.

"They sure do hate the Volturi," Edward said.

Arya only closed her eyes. "The Romanians hate more than just them. I fear they were ordered to do this by the mysterious 'C' that ordered Mrier to destroy Jeremy. I've never felt this way before, but I honestly feel slight...vengeance unfolding. Jeremy would never want this, nor do I, but not only is it the law, it is more personal, too."

Carlisle nodded. "Come. We have a little time before they arrive."

The nine vampires, Renesmee, and Jacob left the airport and headed to the woods, where Jacob phased, Bella placed Renesmee on his back, and they started running through the forest. Amy felt free, without the restraints of the Volturi to worry about at the moment. With Carlisle next to her, it was almost as if she had Jeremy running alongside her again...just without the laughter they would have shared at some point in their journey.

After fifteen minutes, the group arrived at the Cullen's house. As soon as they arrived Eleazar and Carmen were on the porch, calling to Arya.

"Eleazar! How good it is to see you again!" Arya said once by his side.

"It has been what - a thousand years?" he replied.

"About that, yes!" Arya agreed.

"Arya?" Tanya asked as she walked outside with Kate and Garrett.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate. And...Garrett?" Arya said, using her ability to find out more about Kate's new mate.

Garrett looked at Arya like she had two heads. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Eleazar laughed. "It's her ability, Garrett."

The vampire's eyes widened. "So, you can...find out who people are quickly?"

Arya laughed. "I'm a long-range Aro with a tidbit of Alice and Renesmee mixed in."

Garrett took a step back. "And you're Volturi?"

Arya's smile vanished. "So? Just because I joined them doesn't make me like them. My joining has changed them quite a bit. Take a better look at Marcus and Aro when you see them. Focus on their eye color most, then on Aro's personality. I turned him back into the father I grew up with. Caius hasn't changed a bit though, and neither has half the Guard. However, the other half is more like Aro and Marcus now, except Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri are more like us in their feeding habits now."

Garrett's eyes just widened, then he put up his hands defensively. "Sorry."

Carlisle smiled. "I did see the change in Aro's behavior. What do you mean by eye color, though?"

"He and the rest of the Volturi I've changed slightly aren't completely devoted to our lifestyle yet. Before we arrived everyone except Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and myself waited for Heidi to return with the fishing party. His eyes, theirfore, are more of an amber color now," Arya explained.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett turned around to Alice. The dark-haired vampire had stopped at the stairs to the porch, and was by Carlisle's side in a flash.

"What is it?" he asked.

Arya and Alice spoke in unison. "They've arrived ahead of schedule."

* * *

Arya was gone in a flash, racing to Aro's side to share the news. Her father took it well, calling the Volturi together and starting the walk to the clearing. By the time they arrived, the Romanians and their newborns were obviously antsy about something - no doubt the Volturi's arrival.

When they stopped, Arya stepped forward, removing her hood as she walked halfway between the two larger groups. The Cullens and the Denali coven stood off to the side more, almost spectators to whatever was about to unfold.

Vladimir was the first to speak. "So I see you've joined the Volturi, Arya."

Arya smiled. "So I see you've finally decided to carry out your vendetta."

"I see you do not have one."

"What makes you say that? You obviously do not think it."

Vladimir shrugged. "You're right. I don't believe what I said is true."

Arya paused the conversation to listen to his mind. A single thought jumped out at her, and she zeroed in on it.

_There were four of us when your mate was destroyed, you know_, Vladimir thought, along with the identity of the fourth.

Arya straightened with the information, but was not shocked at all. "A _fourth_ murderer you say?"

Vladimir and Stefan's faces displayed their shock. "But-we-I-uh-but-"

"No, you're right. You didn't say it. I just confused your thought voice with your speaking voice. After all, they are so similar," Arya said, but her attention was all on Caius. "Now I understand why you've never let me listen to your thoughts. You are a coward. Afraid to face what you have done." Before Caius could interrupt, she turned to her left and began to pace the line of the Volturi. "However," she continued, louder than before. "However, my sudden need for vengeance cannot be completely resolved. One of the murderers was destroyed long before I ever knew of it. The other two have committed a crime, so they have to be destroyed. However the fourth murderer is protected by the law. And we all know the law, now don't we, Caius?" She turned, facing Caius, then continued her pacing. Arya began to quote the law. "'A Volturi cannot attack with the object being destroying another Volturi.' In other words, I cannot fulfill my newfound vengeance, as the punishment for that is death itself."


	8. Loving Destruction

**Author's Note:**

**Gosh, people even like this story? I'm amazed! If you are reading this, thank you so much! I never thought that people would actually like what kind of a spin I had on ****_Twillight_****! So, thanks to CaramellaSwirl's PM, I shall continue for the first time in a long time!**

* * *

Arya could only tell what Caius was thinking based on his body language. However, that barrier that she had felt before was gone, and his thoughts quite simply flooded into her mind when she tapped into it just a smidge. She had to force her eyes not to widen as his hatred for her filled her mind. Caius wanted Aro's position, and now that Arya was closer than he was, it resulted in everything he could do to destroy her world. Her unhappiness was caused by him, but now that she was part of the Volturi, his anger had bubbled over to the point where he would do anything to destroy her. Fortunately for her, Caius lived by the law, and would never break it, despite his strongest desires.

Arya pivoted back to face Vladimir and Stefan, who had retreated slightly. "You," she said, shaking her head. "you who despise the Volturi and work for them, you who create an army to destroy not the entire Volturi but one of the Volturi, you who destroyed my mate in an attempt to destroy me." Arya paused, taking an unecessary deep breath. She turned, walking towards the Volturi again, her mind carefully focusing on the thoughts of the Romanians and their newborn army. "Yes, Jeremy is dead," she said, stopping not fifteen feet from the Volturi ranks. She turned lightning speed as she said, "And soon, so will you be." With that, she smiled, and ran straight for Vladimir on Aro's thought cue.

_Felix! Alec! Jane! Demetri! To me! _she shouted mentally as she thrust Vladimir to the ground, catching the vampire off-guard and tearing off his head with sick satisfaction. _Start the fire!_ Arya tossed Vladimir's head into the waiting flames, kicking the rest of his body backward and into Felix's waiting arms. Arya turned to Stefan, whose red eyes displayed his terror.

_Please don't kill me_, he thought, knowing she'd hear it.

_I'm sorry, Stefan. You know the law,_ she thought. She signalled for Felix and Demetri to get him on his knees, holding his arms like the old days. "Nothing...personal," Arya said, taking his head in her hands. She laughed. "Who am I kidding? It's everything personal, and the law." With that, she ripped his head off, letting Felix and Demetri finish him. Once he was gone, nothing but ash in the flames, Arya turned to face the newborn army. She surveyed each of their minds. _Will, 18, nothing. Natalia, 16, a singing version of charmspeak. Possibility. Renota, 12! An immortal child! Nothing, poor girl. Peter, 47, the ability to make anything of value beneath his feet come up through the earth. Not that we need it. Kyle, 13, nothing. Maggie, 7! An immortal child! Too bad her ability is one of considerable value. Aro would love a little, selective Alice. But no, we cannot keep her. What a shame... _Her thoughts went on like this until finally all of the newborns were catalogued in her mind. Rearranging this information to include faces, she walked back over to Aro, touching his hand.

Aro's eyes widened. "Natalia could be useful, but we have Chelsea. Why do you say Peter's gift...ah, nevermind. I understand now. Renota and Maggie, how dreadful! Even more crimes committed than we thought. Yes, you are right, though. Her gift would have been lovely to have." Aro had Arya share this information with Marcus and Caius, which she did reluctantly.

Marcus turned to Aro, giving his hand to him, Caius doing the same. Arya waited, touching Aro's mind for the conversation.

_I like Natalia. It would be an interesting twist to Chelsea's ability,_ Marcus thought.

_Kill them all. They all knew about the immortal children,_ Caius thought.

Aro nodded, then turned to the newborns. "I see my choice is the deciding vote, no?"

"As is mine," Arya added.

"Ah, yes, of course. You are very right. What is your decision?" Aro asked.

Arya turned to look at the helpless faces of each of the newborns. She would regret this decision no matter what she chose. "Keep whomever wishes to be kept, but destroy those that knew Maggie and Renota broke the law." With that, she turned and walked quickly out of the clearing, wishing she could run away from what had to be done as piercing screams and shouts broke through the calm, cool midsummer day.

* * *

"Arya?" said a voice.

Arya had been standing by a creek for at least two hours now. The sun had set, and fireflies had come with their flickering lights, creating a peaceful glow around the eternal-thirteen-year-old. Her cloak hung on a treebranch fifteen feet away, her heels beneath it.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Arya asked, not wanting to face the blonde vampire. It still pained her to look at his face and know that this is what Jeremy would have looked like had he been in his twenties.

"Who is Carlisle?" said the voice.

Arya turned to her right, and the image she saw startled her.

He was just as she always remembered, pale skin, golden eyes, carelessly styled blonde hair, a sheepish grin that would glow when she smiled. His clothes were torn and grey, but they were just as she last saw him, still stuck in the style of the late sixteenth century, early 1600s.

Her hand quickly covered her gaping mouth. "Jeremy?"

"Yes, love, it is me," he said, smiling more.

"You're dead. How is this...possible?"

"Ever since, I have discovered what Hell really is for us. It is being forced to wander the earth without those you love. It is being forced to watch the modernization of the world without the ability to take part in it. It is knowing what the future holds and trying to foreshadow it with the past." Jeremy floated forward more, his hand going through her as he tried to touch her face. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that, to see you again, to know you truly are alive. It has taken me so long to find you, to cross the sea and follow you. When you went to Italy, you broke one promise to keep others. For that, I am thankful that this is the only time I get to share with you until you join me in the real Hell I hope you never have to face."

"What do you mean?"

"This is my last night here as a ghost. The one you call Carlisle has taken full control of my body now, meaning I cannot use it as a tie to being on this world anymore. But no matter what you do, do not avenge me anymore. Caius...Caius knows nothing as to why he hates you so. If he knew the real reasons as to why he could, he would see so much more in you than anyone else can."

"I do not understand."

"I have to leave," Jeremy said. "Take care love, and always keep your faith in the outcomes of the world. Nothing could be more pleasureful than that." With that, Jeremy disappeared, replaced by the smell...of human cooking.

_Cooking...this close to the Cullen's house? That could only mean..._ Arya didn't have to follow her thoughts for much longer as Aro made his way over, a full glass of wine in his hand. His dark suit nearly blended into the darkness enfolding, and had she not had wonderful vision, she probably would never have been able to see him had it not been for his pale skin.

"I thought I might find you somewhere near water," Aro said, pouring the wine out of the glass.

"I take it Charlie's there," Arya said, smiling. She walked over to her cloak, slipping on her shoes.

"Yes, and a woman, Sue Clearwater, if that says anything," Aro said, pretending to be lost.

Arya smiled. She had seen their relationship in Charlie's mind, and knew Aro had as well. "I take it the two have bonded well."

Aro nodded. "Enough to be engaged."

"Engaged?!" Arya exclaimed.

Aro laughed. "No, not yet."

Arya joined his laughter. "Well that's good, I suppose."

Silence came between the two. Finally, Aro said, "Come on. Everyone is waiting. It's...well, let's just say it's been an interesting day and I am willing to turn a blind eye to Charlie for a night or so."

Arya's eyes widened. "A blind eye? What an accomplishment."

Aro laughed. "So maybe absolutism never really got us very far. I'll admit, I was probably doing that to bring you to me, but I never..."

* * *

When Arya and Aro arrived, the party truly began. Charlie didn't seem to care a bit about the fact that no one besides Renesmee had aged in twelve years, and Aro didn't seem to care that Charlie knew as much yet as little as he did. Edward got Emmett as a DJ, and soon there was music playing throughout the house. The porch was the place to be for humans, Seth, and Jacob, while the living room was the place for the immortals. Aro and Arya were the only members of the Volturi there, but it was obvious, it seemed, that just for the night, everyone could enjoy themselves.

But none of this joy was meant to be.


End file.
